Don't we all
by pinkchicklet
Summary: The D.A are back together for their sixth year. New feelings, new situations. When someone needs Hermione Grangers help and wants to join the group, actions must be taken.
1. Blistering cold arrival

  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, settings or pretty much any of the Harry Potter stuff...infact I only own, well, the story line?....how sad! WB AND J.K. Rowling get to own it all pretty much! Kotos to them!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Hermione stared up at the darkining sky and grimiced. It was a gray and dreary day outside, exactley the same way that Hermione felt. The wind ripped at her school robes and pulled them each to other way trying to snag them from her. Her hair flew around her face, bushy curls waving dramaticly about and framing a heart shaped face. Her golden brown eyes shone from being open against the wind so long and her pouty lips and cheeks were red from the cold.  
  
It was six and still no sign of them. She looked around nerveosly, pushing her numb hands further into her thick robes. Damn them, she thought looking around at the grounds again her eyes resting on the patch of bushes in the forbidden forest that they had entered. For once in their life could Harry and Ron be on time?   
  
She looked towards Hagrids cabin where she could see light shining from his warm fire place and sighed pathetically, wishing that she too could be near a warm fire place. She gazed in the window and watched as the fire danced around in its keep. Watching it almost made her feel warm again.   
  
It was the beginning of her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. The summer had been rough on the wizarding world. Voldemorts return was now well known and Fudge had made a public apology to Harry and Dumbledore, re-appointing Dumbledore to all of his high minstry positions and reinstating his place as a hero among the wizarding world, Hermione felt that this mattered nothing to Dumbledore. Harry had been weary and withdrawn during the summer, trying to convince everyone that he was fine while still mourning the death of his godfather, Sirius, the closest thing to a father figure he had. Ron, Hermione and Harry had all mentally grown up more, accepting the fact that they could no longer go on as children and continue their frivolous adventures and must now accept that the three of them, more importantly Harry, had the future of the wizarding world resting on their shoulders. They spent the summer at Grimmauld Place, the safest place they could be, and trained with some of the members of the Order.   
  
Hermione laughed out loud remembering some of the horrible things they had to go through to get themselves physically in shape. Harry and Ron had had no trouble what so ever. They were used to it because they were used to training for Quidditch. Hermione on the other hand had alwayshated sports and physical activity making it quite humorous for the others to watch her attempt to learn how to defend herself without a wand.  
  
So the summer had past quickly, there were only a few attacks and Harry forced himself to take occumelancy again for he was afraid that he could be tricked again and causing another tragic event. Only one strange thing occured and that was when Hermione woke up one morning to find Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavander and Parvati sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place looking around nerveosly. It turned out that Dumbledore had brought them there to train with harry, Hermione,Ron and Ginny, ultimatly bringing the Griffindors together as a tighter knit group then before.  
  
Hermione turned quickly in surprise as she heard a rustle from the patch of bushes in which her friends had entered. She watched them suspiciously and drew her wand out of her pocket, pointing at the patch. She waited for a few seconds and then lowered her wand as the bodies of Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Remus Lupin emerged from underneath the invisibility cloak and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
They approached her smiling and Hermione watched them, trying to keep a strait face. What a sight they made! Ron had grown yet again this summer giving him a 6'1 height and training had broadend his shoulders and given him a few poundes of muscle. His red hair hung in his eyes with loose waves that flopped about as he walked. He was still completley covered by freckles. Harry was still skinny but had gained weight after a summer of Molly Weasley's home cooking and added a tiny bit of muscle. His hair still stuck out everywhere and he was still wearing his famous round glasses. Remus looked worse for wear his robes ripped and horribly pale but his smile lightened up his face and he walked confidently.   
  
When they reached her they waited for her to say something about them being late and she did.  
  
" You do realize that you are 45 minutes late! I was worried sick thinking that some dark creature had eaten you or you were captured by a rogue death eater!" Hermione cried.  
  
They smiled at her, Remus kindly, Harry laughing and Ron smirking. What a picture they made.  
  
"Sorry Hermione, we had to wait a few minutes before the centaurs let us pass...they havent been very happy with humans since Firenze left...and we had to run a little ofcourse." Remus said running a hand through the back of his hair.  
  
She smirked, knowing full well that they had really run for their lifes and most likley spent 20 minutes hiding in a tree.  
  
"Well I guess as long as the three of you are okay..." she mutterd looking them over again, inspecting each for even the tiniest scratch. "Well we had better be going then, I swear that Dean is going to throw a fit after standing guard at the entrance hall so long, he wanted to spend some time with Ginny tonight you know?" Hermione stated as they headed towards the school. Harry flinched a little and hermione and Ron shared a knowing glance. Ever since Cho had left the picture, harry had been trying his best to not make his growing crush on Ginny obvious.  
  
They trudged up the hill slowly until Hermione could make out the faint outline of Dean Thomas leaning against the doors lazily his breath coming out in white puffs and his cheeks red as a tomato.  
  
"Bloody well long enough." he said surveying them. "Did everything go alright?" he asked shoving his hands into his pockets and walking towards them.  
  
" Everything went as planned, now we just have to get Remus into the school and into Dumbledores office." harry said, handing Lupin the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Alrighty then, lets get a move on, Ginny doesnt like it when I'm late." Dean teased looking mercifully at them as Harry tryed to look pre-occupied while dusting off his trousers. Hermione glimpsed behind her to make sure no one was watching then and then followed the others towards the Gargoyle statue that stood in front of Dumbledores office.   
  
"Password?" It said glimpsing down at them. Dean looked at Harry and Ron who shook their heads and looked at Hermione for aid. She let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
" Oh for Heavens Sake you three should know the new one by know," she said giving them a VERY McGonnagle like look.  
  
Dean shrugged and Harry said, " You can't expect us to remember everything, he changes it once a week!"  
  
Hermione just glared as Lupin chuckled at the teenagers antics.  
  
"Fine then," she stepped up to the gargoyle and muttered," Pickled Sugar Pasties."  
  
The gargoyle opened and the four of them headed up to the Headmasters office. They opened the heavy wooden door and entered a room filled with mysterious gadgets and portraits of the past headmasters covering every inch of the walls. Phawkes sat on his perch and cooed at them when they entered flying over to Harry's shoulder. Hermione looked on as one of the witch's in the portrait beckoned her over.  
  
" Your Hermione Granger, correct?" She nodded, curious. She reckonized the witch to be Esmerelda Hopkins, who was headmistress some hundred years ago or so.  
  
" Yes, I am... is something the matter?" she asked, looking at the witch pointidly.  
  
" I have a message here for you dear, from Nymphadora Tonks and the Ministry of Magic." the witch said, looking around to make sure that no one was paying attention. It was quite obvious that they werent. Harry was having a conversation with Phineas Nigellus, Sirius's great-great grandfather who was talking to him in a low voice from his place in the portrait, Ron was looking curiosley at the Sorting hat who seemed to be telling him a story, Dean ( who had only been in Dumbledore's office once before ) was looking around in awe and Lupin was sitting comfortably in a squishy armchair reading a book.  
  
"Yes?" said Hermione wondering what the message could be.  
  
"She says that she found the spell that you were looking for and will be sending it by owl at midnight, to be inconspicuos... not to worry she is sending it by ministry owl and that she has it under good authority that it should be safe enough to perform." the old witch recited smiling at her.  
  
Hermione couldnt help but beam happily at the portrait, this was fantastic!  
  
" OH THANK-"Hermione had started but was cut off as Dumbledore entered and Ron stumbled over a chair in surprise. She stifled a life and smiled at the old witch gratefully. This was all very good.  
  
Dumbledore strod past her and towards his desk, sitting behind it and clasping his hands together. He smiled up at them from behind the desk and Hermione's heart warmed at the sight of her headmaster, he was a great wizard.   
  
"So good to see you Remus. I trust your trip went smoothly?" he asked. Hermione got the feeling that Dumbledore already knew, but was asking from politness.  
  
" It went very well Albus. Very well indeed." Remus Lupin replied. Hermione observed him skeptically. He did not look very well at all. Infact, now in better light he looked utterly exhausted.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best if Mr. Lupin got some rest Proffesor?" she asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, yes...well, very well then...Harry if you could lead Remus to the hidden rooms that Mrs. Weasley prepared for him..." Dumbledore said. He moved around to shuffle some papers on his desk and then looked up at her and smiled. His eyes twinkled and she couldn't help but smile back. He must know that Tonks got the spell for her. This would help the young Griffindors become closer than what is usually possible.  
  
The group of teenagers split at the door. Ron and Harry took Remus to his hidden quarters and Dean and Hermione headed for the Griffindor tower. Hermione could barely contain her excitement about the information that Tonks had sent her. She wished that Harry and Ron hadn't left with Remus, but understood that they had to do it and decided that she might as well just tell Dean about the spell. The boys wouldn't mind.  
  
"Dean, you are never going to guess what the old witch in the portrait told me!" she said jumping up and down with excitement.   
  
Dean gave her a look that she clearly read as one you would give a crazy person and immediatly stopped jumping.  
  
" er...no, Hermione, I do not know what the crazy old witch in the portrait told you but I'm guessing that it must be something bloody good for you to be jumping around like a mad woman!!" he replied smirking at her as they slowly made their way through the old castle corridors.  
  
Oh. Well, then. Hermione decided she should stop jumping and get down to the point.  
  
" I'm not going to tell you what she said till tomorrow morning, there will be a DA meeting."  
  
"SINCE WHEN?" Dean cried, frustrated that he had not known about it....no one ever told him anything....  
  
" Since I just said that we would have one! Tell everyone, and spread the word!!!" she cried, and then she was off, skipping through the corridors of Hogwarts like a crazy lunatic and singing to herself.  
  
Hermione continued skipping for another few minutes before deciding to go the room of Requirement and make sure everything was ready so they could have a meeting tommorow morning.   
  
She walked by three times, each turn getting more and more excited as she ambled by imagining the headquarters of the DA.  
  
Finally a door appeared and she jumped in, smiling as it unveiled the beautiful ( ha anything was beautiful to her right now) room in which she spent so much time.  
  
She jumped onto one of the large cushions and sighed staring up at the ceiling and thinking about how great it would be once she told the whole DA that it was finally possible...  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed and Hermione looked up and found herself face to face with a boy she had never expected to see in such a place, a boy in Slytherin robes whom she had seen quite a few times but had never really met. She jumped up quickly, brandishing her wand and pointing it at him. He simply smiled, his thick black curls hanging in his dark blue eyes.  
  
"Hello hermione."  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you liked it!! Its just a beginning. I don't have a beta reader so all the spelling mistakes are simply because Im typing it quickly and not checking, but it doesnt mean that i dont care. Anywho, if you like it please review and I will update soon!!!!!  
  



	2. Burnt in by accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters blahblahblah all the harry pooter stuff belongs to the WB and great and ever-so-talented J.K. Rowling  
**

**Chapter Two:  
**"Hello Hermione."  
  
Hermione held her breath as she watched Blaise Zabini, a sixth year Slytherin walk towards her. She knew him, well, she had seen him from a distance but never talked to him. Though they had many of the same classes together, Griffindor and Slytherins were never very close and she had never had the chance to have a conversation with him.  
  
"Hello Zabini. What are you doing here?" she asked. She did not trust him. She did not trust any Slytherin for that matter. What was he doing in the room of requirement anyway?  
  
He did not answer her right away, but walked over to a cushion a few feet away from her and plopped down on to it gracefully. Hermione studied his face carefully. Blaise had never been mean to her like the other Slytherins. He seemed to be more of a loner than anything. Hermione never saw him with anyone. She had seen him around Hogwarts, reading alone in the library, sitting under a tree on the grounds or eating in the Great Hall. But, despite outward appearances, Hermione did not know wether he socialized with the other Slytherins. Though he seemed different was he really?  
  
She turned to watch him as he sat there and their eyes caught. He was staring at her. Fine, Hermione thought, she would stare right back. They looked at each other square in the face for what seemed like an hour but could only have been thirty seconds.  
  
" I need to talk to you," Blaise said, breaking eye contact and looking down into his hands.   
  
Hermione was taken aback. A slytherin, come to talk to a griffindor? And peacefully at that? What was the world coming to?  
  
" W-what? Pardon me, Im sorry Zabini, but I think I heard you wrong--" she stutterd.  
  
"No, Granger, you didn't. I said I need to talk to you." Blaise said again looking into her eyes.  
  
Hermione was caught offguard when his eyes met hers. He was looking at her like he really needed him and she believed him. Looking in his eyes she knew that he really needed her help. She had never felt that she could trust someone as much as she felt when she saw Blaise and it made her uneasy.   
  
" Blaise, why do you need MY help? Im a griffindor. And a muggle-born. Aren't you a pureblood Slytherin, dont you all ask each other that instead of dipping into the 'lower class'?" She asked, standing up from her cushion and heading over to the bookcase so she wouldn't have to look in his eyes again.  
  
Much to Hermione's dislike, Blaise stood as well and walked over to where she was.   
  
" I know what the D.A. is Hermione. I know all the members, I know everything about what the group has done-"  
  
"HOW DO YOU--" Hermione had begun screaming angrily.  
  
"Shhh!!!!" Blaise said, looking around the room and walking over to the door where he looked out into the corridor and closed the door quickly. He walked over to Hermione who was about to begin questioning him angrily and put his hand over her mouth. She struggled until she heard a voice in the hallway.  
  
" What is it Miss. Norris? Do you smell students? students out of bed?" Filch was roaming the corridor and Miss. Norris, his evil and ugly cat, must have heard them.  
  
Hermione was quiet and much to her dislike comfortable. She was pressed against Blaise's side with his hand covering her mouth. Though she would like it better if his hand was not on her mouth (had he washed his hands recently?) she was still comfortable.  
  
There was banging and clattering in the hallway and Hermione could just picture Filch shaking and banging stuff to bring students out. Stupid, stupid man.  
  
He knew about the room of requirment. As soon as she realized that he must be going to enter she panicked. Obviously Blaise had thought of the same thing because he took her into the farthest cornor of the room and mutter an incantation to blow out all of the candles. He pulled Hermione under the table that and they huddled in the cornor. He still had his hand over her mouth and this frustrated Hermione. He must think she was stupid to expect her to say something at a time like this but she didnt want to move so she ignored it and huddled further into the corner.   
  
Filch opened the room of requirement and looked around with his lantern. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to bury further into the corner of the room but she was as far back as she and Blaise could fit. Filch swung his lantern back and forth and just missed them.  
  
"Well Miss. Norris, best be moving on, no students here." Filch muttered. Hermione stood next to Blaise listening to his footsteps as they slowly faded down to the other end of the corridor and out of ear shot.  
  
Blaise pulled her out from under the table and waited.  
  
They still stood there in the Room of Requirement, Blaise still had his hand over her mouth, and they listened. When there was no sounds coming for atleast a minute and Blaise still hadn't removed his hand Hermione started to get agitated. She bit down into Blaise's palm, hard.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" he shouted, wrenching his hand away from her and cradling it. He looked at her disgusted.   
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't have put your hand there anyways." she replied, a smug grin on her face.  
  
" Well I didn't want you to talk again. We could have gotten caught, and that was just disgusting!!! It hurt too!" he spat back at her, pacing across the room.  
  
Hermione sighed and headed back over to the large fluffy red cushion on the floor and sat back down on it. She watched as Blaise paced, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. She looked out the window. The moon was bright and the stars were out. It was getting late.  
  
" Zabini, it's getting late. Now, How in the name of god, do you know about the D.A?" she asked.  
  
Blaise didn't stop pacing but did manage to look at her and then back at his hands. He seemed extrememly stressed.  
  
"Well, now I overheard a conversation this summer." He said pacing back and forth.  
  
"Where? And between who?" Hermione asked. The members of the D.A. were not stupid and knew better than to talk about it in public. The only other people that knew that the D.A were still running was all of the members of the order, who Hermione knew, would never talk about D.A. with anyone.  
  
Blaise continued pacing, this was beginning to become annoying.  
  
" Well, now its not what you think, but I heard it at another meeting from some wizards. I don't know who they are, they were wearing masks..." Blaise replied. He mumbled the last part and Hermione had to strain to hear him. He looked extremely nervous, and he was wringing his hands as he walked.  
  
" I didn't want to be there... my family, they made me. But I don't want to. I never wanted to go. I never want to see the things I saw again," he was mumbling again but Hermione managed to hear him over his footsteps that echoed throught the room.  
  
Despite the fact that she had never really talked to him before, Hermione was worried about him and stood up, walking over to him.   
  
" Zabini?" she asked, he seemed to have forgotten that he was talking to her. Wrapped up in some memory that Hermione did not know about.  
  
"My uncle, he made me do it Hermione, I d-don't want to be a part of it, I hate them Hermione. They are so vial, so evil. It wasn't my choice I swear, that's why I need your help. I need the help of the D.A. please Hermione!!" Blaise sounded desperate but hermione still had no clue what he was talking about.  
  
"Zabini, what are you talking about?" she asked, she reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him from pacing.   
  
He turned and looked down at his feet, his black curls hanging in his face. Hermione looked at him and felt her heart skip a beat. He looked so vulnerable, so much like a child, it scared her. He looked back up into her eyes, his dark blue eyes shook her. They seemed to reach down and see her soul and she was caught off guard again. He stared into her cinnamon eyes and she stared back. His hands were shaking and his hair was in his face. Despite herself she reached out and pushed back a thick black curl and his eyes looked at her wildly. She was so shocked to see a Slytherin this distraught, this upset. It made her uncomfortable.  
  
"Blaise, what is wrong? Tell me. You came here for my help and I will help you, if you tell what is wrong." she said, but it came out as a whisper. It was the first time she had said his first name instead of his last name.  
  
" The Dark Lord Hermione. My family, they are deatheaters." he said, he looked around wildly, almost as though he was expecting someone to appear and attack him now that he had told her something.  
  
" And?" Hermione pushed for more, she knew that he wasnt this upset just because his family was following the dark lord.  
  
"And this summer they-they took me to one of the gatherings..." he said, his blue eyes glazed over and Hermione had to give him a little shake and he looked down at her again.  
  
He was sacaring her. But she wasnt scared of him, she was scared for him.  
  
" They made me get it Hermione, you can't understand the pressure. They put so much pressure and when you say no, when you say no merlin, they make you feel pain that you never thought was possible." he whispered the last part and Hermione felt a chill run through her.  
  
" What did they do to you Blaise?" she whispered, looking into his eyes.  
  
He closed his eyes and pulled off his cloak. Hermione stepped back, not sure what he was doing. He turned around and slowly rolled up his sleeve. Hermione felt as though she was waiting for something horrible and the air seemed to drop to a chill. He took a deep breath before he turned around to show her.  
  
The dark mark was imprinted on his olive skin. It was fairly new, she could tell because it was still red, and soar looking. She winced when she saw it and covered her eyes.   
  
" It hurt so much Hermione, I tried to cut it off--but It won't come off." Blaise was whispering now.  
  
" I don't want to be a deatheater Hermione, I want to join the D.A."

* * *

(**A/N: So that is another chapter! Yay! I really love writing this story its so much fun. I hope that you guys like it and that you review and tell me your input. Anything is welcome, good or bad, I dont care as long as you review I will be happy! Do you like it? Hope so!)  
  
Broadwaypoetess:** Thank you so much! That would be super cool of you! I will try sending you the next chapter! Thanks!  
  
**JeanB:** I love Zabini too! The potion that tonks sent will be coming up soon! I promise! In the next few chapters! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
**ShimmeringEvil:** Thanks so much for reviewing, it really means a lot to me! I can't tell you if it is going to be a Blaise/Hermione shipper really, its in the works though and it could be!  
  
**weirdochelle:** I promise I will keep going with it, Im glad you like it! I hope this chapter was ok!?!? Review and tell me what you think, it would mean a lot!  
  
**Jessi:** So I wrote this because you guys really wanted me too but Im going out of town for a few days so it there may not be another chapter for like, a week, but i PROMISE after that, it will start again!!! 


	3. Down to the dungeons

Dont We All  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Ginny walked slowly through the corridors. She had returned from her time with Dean to the dorm that she shared with the girls in sixth year. She had switched dorms this year because her time last year was spent arguing with her fellow fifth years over Harry and his sanity. She was much happier with her new dorms and enjoyed the company of the sixth years. So when she walked into her new dorm she saw Lavander and Parvati sleeping in their beds, Parvati snoring slightly ("A secret that must never leave this room girls!!!" Parvati had exclaimed) but was shocked to see Hermione's bed was empty. Ginny paused for a moment, looking carefuly around the room to make sure Hermione, or an intruder, was not present. She then ran up to Dean's dorm.  
  
Dean was, as he should be, asleep in his bed, Harry however, was awake. When the door opened he hopped out of bed, ready to attack whatever trespasser had come to his dorms in the middle of the night. Because of the fact that Harry had been trying to sleep, and did not enjoy pyjamas, as most boys dont, he stood shocked in front of Ginny clad only in his boxers. Ginny, noticing what Harry was wearing ( or shall we say seeing what he WASNT wearing) turned around quickly covering her eyes and blushing a deep crimson.  
  
"Bloody Hell Ginny!!" Harry exclaimed. This caused Neville to snore loudly and Ron to yell something that sounded a lot like "BRAINS!".  
  
" Im so--so-sorry...I...er...Umm....Well, you see Hermione...well she isn't in our dorm room and that is unusual... I just need the map...you know, your map, to umm, see where she is....er...if you just covered up a tad.." Ginny cursed herself for being short on words. Why did she have to be so nervous! She shouldn't be! She had known Harry for years, he was one of her closest friends.  
  
" Right then, yes, er, well, stay turned around then and I will just pull on some trousers." Harry said blushing.  
  
Ginny held her breath and resisted the urge to turn around. You dirty girl, her inner voicer whispered.  
  
She did not turn around again until she felt a soft hand land on her shoulder. The hand sent shivers down her spine. Slowly, she turned to see harry, fully clothed carrying his map and invisibility cloak.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked. He smiled slightly and Ginny's stomach dropped. Slowly, she swallowed and nodded.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blaise stood in front of Hermione, the dark mark oozing in front of her. She could not tear her eyes off of it.  
  
"Blaise, how do I know that I can trust you?" she whispered.  
  
His eyes were glazed over as he too had been staring at the mark on his arm. He winced and then looked up into the Griffindor's eyes. Hermione didnt know why, but one look in his eyes told her that she could trust him. She wanted to trust him.  
  
" Hermione, I know I cant do anything to make you trust me, but please, PLEASE, believe me. I don't want to be a deatheater, my family wants me to. I need you to help me and my friend."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide, "YOUR FRIEND?" Could it be possible that there were other students in Hogwarts who were in the same situation? The idea seemed crazy to Hermione.  
  
"I'm not the only one." He said, reading the expression on her face. " I am simply the one that decided to come and tell you. We knew that it would be either you or Ginny who were most likly to listen to what we had to say. You arent exactly best friends with Draco, and we had a funny feeling you would jinx him as soon as you saw him."  
  
" Draco? DRACO MALFOY!?!?" Hermione blanched at the idea of Malfoy not enjoying being a deatheater.  
  
"Look Hermione, we knew that you wouldnt believe us if Malfoy came-" Blaise paused for a moment to allow Hermione to snort and mutter something that sounded alot like, "Damn strait!"  
  
"--Anyways, so I said that I would come and really Hermione, we NEED your help!" Blaise finished and it seemed to Hermione that he was now pleading for her to understand.  
  
And at that moment, as Hermione looked up into his deep blue eyes, she trusted him, she believed him. And she didn't know why. His eyes bore into hers, his dark blue orbs full of such emotion that it terrified and thrilled her at the same time. Quickly, she looked down at her hands that were now clasped together tightly.  
  
"I will help you." she whispered. Not daring to look him in the eyes again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"OWW!" Ginny cried, bending over and clutching her ankle in pain.  
  
"Sorry!" Harry whispered franticaly. He was beginning to notice more and more how hard it was becoming to fit more then one person under his cloak as the years went on.  
  
Harry bent down to have a look at Ginny's ankle. She was croached down on the ground near his feet slowly rubbing her ankle. He slowly put his hand out and touched it. Ginny cringed in pain and look up at him frowning.  
  
" I think I twisted it Harry," Ginny whispered. " Ooooo, it sure hurts something fierce!"  
  
Harry chuckled a bit and then held his wand up to her ankle and muttered a small healing spell that he had learned from Mme. Pomfry earlier that year. Ginny's body immediatly relaxed and she smiled up at him sweetly. Harry felt his stomach flutter.  
  
" Thank you Harry," she whispered. Harry nodded, unable to speak.  
  
It was at that moment that they both realized just how close their faces were. Ginny gasped and tried to ignore the famous Weasley blush that was crawling up her cheeks. She knew that if she didnt move away from harry soon something would happen. she turned her head quickly and stood up. Harry did the same, coughing slightly. It was akward being so close to someone who wasnt her boyfriend, even stranger when she wanted to do things with this boy. But she couldnt. Why was she thinking these things! She shouldn't be having these feelings!  
  
"Well--er.." Harry was trying to say something witty or atleast something that would take away the akwardness of the whole situation. He liked Ginny. Heck, he REALLY liked Ginny. But she was with Dean. Something between them would be wrong. Wouldn't it?  
  
Ginny, suddenly remembering exactly why they were out in the corridors at this time of night anyways pulled the map out from her cloak.  
  
" So," she said looking up at Harry and smiling slightly. " Lets see where Hermione has gotten herself too."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Where are we going Granger?"  
  
Hermione ignored Malfoy and glared at Blaise while they walked quickly throught the dark moonligt corridors. Why did Malfoy have to be good? Damn it!  
  
" Just shut up and follow me Malfoy, there is only one person who I know that can really know how help you two and tell if you are indeed telling me the truth." Hermione turned her back to him and picked up her pace a little.  
  
After she had told Blaise that she would help him things had passed quickly. Malfoy had been waiting in an old classroom and Blaise had taken her there to meet him. She was still uneasy about the whole idea of Malfoy actually not being evil. She had decided soon after meeting Malfoy that there was only one place she could take them. And so, here she was, walking around Hogwarts at one in the morning with two Slytherins. It was amusing in a way she supposed. If someone had told her earlier that day that this was what she would be doing later she would have laughed out loud and assumed they were crazy. Hermione turned and went down a steep set of stairs. The two boys followed her.  
  
" Hermione, you do know that you are taking us down to the dungeons right?" Blaise asked confused as to why they were heading down to possibly the dreariest place in Hogwarts.  
  
" Yes Zabini, I am fully aware of that fact." she replied continuing down the set of stairs.  
  
The two boys followed her silently through the dungeons, too confused to say anything. It did not make sense. They had asked for her help and she told them she would. But now they were just taking a stroll down in the dungeons for some odd reason?  
  
Hermione stopped infront of a door and knocked on it loudly.  
  
" Here we are boys." she said loudly before turning to them. She smiled when she saw the identicle looks of horror upon the boys faces.  
  
"GRANGER!" Malfoy whispered in horror." YOU TOOK US TO SNAPE?!?!?! ARE YOU MAD GIRL!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Why hello there, I believe I owe you all an apology. I had promised earlier to have this updated a LONG time ago, but as it turns out, my trip took a lot longer than what I thought. I know this chapter kinda sucks but atleast it is something you know! Please review! It may motivate me to update right away! Either way though I promise this time Im not going away anywhere so another chapter will be up soon!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Coming down with something

Disclaimer: If I really owned harry potter would I be writing this? No, I would be basking in the luxury of my millions upon millions of dollars, so no, I dont own Harry Potter, I simply use his characters and settings in situations I have created in my mind. Wish I did own him though!

Dont We All

Chapter Four:

" My sanity is not what we are here to question Malfoy."

Hermione smirked as the two Slytherins continued to stare at her horrified.  
" Really now boys, have a little more faith in me then that, I brought you here for a reason," she said feeling the tiniest bit sorry for them.  
She could have felt sorry for anyone in their position--even if they were Slytherins--one especially(cough-Malfoy-cough), who had enjoyed making her years at Hogwarts dreadful.

" Granger, incase you didn't know, Snape IS A DEATHEATER!!!!" Malfoy whispered violently.

"We saw him at the meetings Granger," Blaise commented.

"And now you have decided to hand us over to the dark lord himself on a silver platter by giving us to one of his most loyal supporters!" Malfoy cried

"I am not deaf Mr. Malfoy, I can hear you," Snape drawled from the doorway.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!" Malfoy whispered viciously at Hermione, ignoring Snape.

Apparently, Snape grew tired of the boy fretting and laid a hand on his shoulder turning him around to face him. Slowly, a smirk came onto his face as he looked the boy over.

"I believe you came here for a reason, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said. He looked over at Blaise his eyes curious. " And you as well Mr. Zabini?" Blaise nodded slowly, unsure of himself and confused. Why would Granger bring them to a deatheater?

"Very well," he said, pausing to look them all over again. " Come with me into my quarters."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" THE MAP SAYS WHAT?" Ginny nearly yelled causing the sleeping portraits around her to wake up and look around for the disturbance. Harry put a hand over her mouth and put a finger over his lips to signal silence. They waited a few minutes to make sure that Filch wasn't coming and then he moved his hand.

" It says that she is in Snape's office with Zabini and Malfoy. Must have run into them and gotten taken to Snape for being out after curfew. She's gone to be in a right state in the morning. You know how Hermione hates detentions," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny didn't catch it all because she was focusing on the shivers that were going up and down her spine. He was so close to her. She couldn't breath. Her stomach was all knots, the feeling you get when you drop really suddenly from very high. She closed her eyes.

Maybe she was catching something?

No....

Then why did she feel so strange? Ginny shook her head and realized that Harry was looking at her curiously, he had noticed that she wasn't breathing and poked her.

"OW!YOU GIT, WHAT WAS THAT FOR! YOU LITTLE BUGGE-"

Ginny telled so loudly that Harry was sure the whole castle had woken up. Quickly he covered her mouth with his hand and to silence her. He didn't dare move an inch incase there was a noise and Ginny was fuming. Nobody cut her off!!

She tried to smack his hand away from her mouth but he grabbed one of her arms with his other one and he didn't seem to be bothered by her other hand that was smacking him over and over again.

"Ginevra Weasley, will you stop it so we dont get caught!" he whispered.

He was so close to her, so close. She found herself focusing on his lips and gulped.

"Now if you promise to be quiet, I will take my hand off your mouth ok?" he said gently.

She looked up into his emerald eyes and slowly nodded. She was in a trance...he was so close.  
He moved his hand and she smiled shyly.

He grinned at her and turned back to the map. Her stomach plummeted and she found that her cheeks were heating up.

Oh god, she thouhght, I am DEFINITLEY coming down with something!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione followed the two Slytherins into Snapes quarters. They appeared to be in a small common room. One side of it was covered in books about Potions, Dark Arts and to Hermione's immense surprise, Muggles.

"Have a seat," Snape said sardonicly pointing to the couch. The three of them sat down immediatly, Hermione in the middle, Draco to her right and Blaise to her left. Snape crossed the room and sat in an arm chair across from them.

There was a huge silence in the room and Hermione felt very uncomfortable. She moved a little bit, but was squished and realised that she would continue to be squished where ever she tried to move.

No one said anything.

Snape looked at them pointedly and still no one spoke.

Draco coughed and glared at Hermione.

He was mumbling DEATHEATER under his breath.

Silence again.

Finally one word was spoken by Snape who was looking at the three teenagers like they were crazy.

"Explain."

A/N: Well, after my parents split up, I moved with my mom in an apartement and we didnt have any internet so I couldnt write. But now Im back. I know this is a crap chapter but I felt so bad that I had to write something!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Some explaining to do

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own the characters, and I just make up a situation, all the credit goes to the author J.K.R. and the WB who pay a lot for the movies and stuff.

Don't We All

Chapter Five

If anyone had told Hermione Granger four hours earlier that she would be sitting with Snape, Malfoy and Blaise she would have called them crazy. Yet, here she was, doing exactly that.

"Why exactly have you brought them here Miss Granger?" Snape asked as he turned towards her. She willed him to read her mind. She brought up all the memories of what had happened earlier and presented them for him. At first, she thought he may not understand why she was looking at him and not saying anything but after a brief moment she saw his eyes flash in understanding and he gave her a small nod.

He then turned from her and studied the two boys who had witnessed their exchange and were now looking very confused.

"It appears," Snape drawled slowly fixing his gaze on each boy. "That you have gotten yourselves into a lot of trouble."

Draco's eyes widened at this proclamation and looked wildly at Hermione. If possible, Hermione felt herself squish even more into the two boys as Draco tried his best to cause her pain.

"We are going to be killed," Draco muttered.

Surprisingly, Snape chuckled. All three students looked up at him quickly in disbelief. Hermione was quite sure that her eyes were popping out of her head and Blaise had tensed beside her and was sputtering out meaningless Italian words. _Meaningless to me,_ thought Hermione, _because I don't know how to speak Italian… _

"I can assure you Draco, I have no intention of killing my godson," Snape said, returning back to his cool and harsh self. "I do believe however that you are here to see me for matters concerning the events that took place this summer_. You know what events I speak of Draco_." Snape emphasized the last part as Draco tried his best to appear nonchalant.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Hermione, Blaise spoke.

"I don't mean to offend you Professor Snape, but you are a Death eater,"

Snape sneered at him and Hermione recoiled from him further into the couch in fear. "If I could remind you, you are a Death eater as well Zabini."

Blaise bristled and Hermione hoped that he wouldn't lose his temper. She did not know if she was comfortable being in a room with 3 Slytherins.

"But you see, I _don't want_ to be a death eater and that is why I am here." Blaise growled.

_Oh good_, thought Hermione_. We are off to a good start…_

"Interesting," drawled Snape looking between the two boys and then fixing his gaze on Hermione. "Miss. Granger, I believe I can take it from here. Go into the cupboard on the far left and fetch me some Veritaserum. Then, please return to your common room, I believe this may take awhile."

Hermione nodded, she was a little upset that Snape wouldn't let her stay, but she understood that she already knew enough.

"She must be alright then," Ginny whispered.

Harry and Ginny were looking at the map and it appeared that Hermione was in Snape's office with Malfoy and Zambini and she was not struggling.

"I guess so," Harry muttered. He looked up at Ginny. Her red hair was falling down in front of her eyes and she was currently trying to stifle a yawn beneath his invisibility cloak. "We should go back to the tower and wait for her. We have already almost been caught and I reckon that she is going to be gone for a while."

Ginny nodded and followed Harry back to the common room. It didn't take very long and they only had one delay when Peeves was trying to rigor a water balloon to the edge of the staircase. By the time they entered the common room and ripped off the cloak Ginny could barley keep her eyes open and she plopped onto the couch in front of her.

Harry followed suite and lay down on a couch facing the fire.

"I don't know if I can stay awake, Harry," mumbled Ginny.

Harry glanced over at the redhead and smiled.

"That's alright Gin. You sleep and I'll wake you up when Hermione gets here alright?"

He waited for her to reply but by the deep rhythmic breathing he could tell she was all ready asleep. Harry smiled and quickly jogged upstairs to grab a blanket which he covered the youngest Weasley with before settling in front of the fire to think over the events of the evening.

Hermione trudged slowly up the last set of stairs before arriving at the portrait. The fat lady looked about ready to begin lecturing her for being out so late so she quickly muttered the password and ran inside. The common room was dark, but the fire was still going and she could see one figure sitting on a couch facing the fire and another one sleeping on the couch.

"I see you waited up for me," said Hermione walking towards Harry.

"Yes. We were worried. We had initially gone out to look for you but then when we saw that you were with Snape that everything must be under control." Harry said. He turned to look at her and she noticed that his hair was messier then usual and he was a little withdrawn.

"We?" Hermione questioned. She walked over to the couch and smiled at Ginny curled up with Harry's blanket over her. " You didn't have to wait up for me, I was alright." Hermione said. She turned away from Ginny and walked over to Harry's couch sitting down in it.

"We were worried Hermione. We didn't know why you were with Zabini and Malfoy. We thought maybe they had attacked you or something. Once we saw that you were with Snape, we realized that you must have been alright and decided to wait up here to see what was going on," he said. He looked over scanning her face. "What is going on Hermione?"

She sighed. Hermione was not completely sure of what was going on. She went through the events of the evening in her mind and scowled. What was Snape going to do?

Would they become spies for the Order? Would they join the D.A.?

She turned towards Harry and sighed.

"It's a long story Harry, but quite interesting." She said, leaning back into the cushions.

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday, Dean said that you wanted to call a D.A meeting, but you can sleep in and call it in the afternoon. But please, tell me what is going on," Harry said.

Hermione smiled. Harry had every right to know and she couldn't not tell him because she burning to tell someone else.

"Alright," she said and began to relay the events of the evening to her best friend.

(A/N: ARRRGGG, I hate this time of year when exams are looming and all of your problems seem to get worse. Grr. Well I wrote this quickly and I am sorry if there are spelling mistakes…at this point I don't really care…I most likely will later though. Sorry for the wait on the update, but I am a busy child! I'm going to try and move up the pace of this story because things are going just a little to slow for my liking. Of course, that would all be my fault anyways because I am writing it. So thank you all so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it! It makes me want to write more! I'm going to start responding to them in the next chapter! Yay! See you all later! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
